Hehahehohahe! Joker Gone Wild!
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: This is set during episode 8 season 2, JTV the one where the Joker is making his own TV show and broadcasting it all over Gotham before releasing laughing gas. But what if just before he released the gas someone caught his eye and she was laughing at the misfortune of the Batman?...


I own nothing but my OC.  
This is set during episode 8 season 2, JTV the one where the Joker is making his own TV show and broadcasting it all over Gotham before releasing laughing gas. But what if just before he released the gas someone caught his eye and she was laughing at the misfortune of the Batman?...

* * *

Charlotte's POV

Tears were streaming down my face as I was at the top of my apartment complex, the sky was bleak and air thick with the smell of grease and smoke. It was a typical Gotham day where the doom and gloom was the norm.  
I was sat on the ledge watching the most amazing thing I had ever seen, the Joker was fighting THE Batman in a wrestling ring on top of a broadcasting building. Before I came to the roof I was told to leave by my father, he said I was too pathetic to be seen in the same house and as I was making money I shouldn't come back. My father resented me, ever since mum left. She was a secretary at Bruce Wayne corp. and was making big bucks, but my dad just drunk it up with alcohol,  
cigarettes and other stuff he really didn't need. And she left two weeks ago leaving him with the apartment and me, and as I was a working adult within the house he couldn't claim benefits so he would have to work and so .. he told me to pack my stuff up and not return.  
My father had basically disowned me. So I left, came to the roof crying and sat on the ledge, my legs were dangling uselessly and I occasionally swung them to the rough breeze while watching the people as they scurried around trying to escape the dark knowing that their were rogues about despite Batman prowling the streets it left no guarantee to safety and so they hid in their homes.  
As depressing as it sounds I debated on simply pushing myself from the rooftop and ending it, but I had my best friend to worry about. She was my enemy in school but we had a complex little relationship, only I was allowed to mess with her and only SHE was allowed to mess with me. So when a big bully came and bullied both of us, we teamed up and have been best friends ever since. I had phoned her mobile and she had told me she would be by within two hours and would meet me on the roof.  
I knew her secret, I helped make her costume for god's sake! She was the Catwoman, but I also knew that if she saw the Joker here she would postpone it, nobody wants to get involved with the Joker. Despite his act, he was extremely intelligent and smart, yet he was insane! It was the worst combination there was but I did text her telling her he was a building top away and she never replied and so I watched the oncoming show.  
On the roof below I saw two large men setting up wires, TV's and a huge barrel, which most likely held Joker Gas or something similar knowing his past attempts.  
And he himself was laughing into a TV recorder as he flung his body around bending it in acrobatic ways along the building edge all while laughing his high pitched giggle.  
Eventually Batman came and after watching them scuffle I was giggling at the expression on Batman's face when he was kicked in the face and bounced of the elastic fence back onto the wrestling ring, gasping for breath momentarily. But this moment was when the Joker turned and glared at the two larger men about setting the gas off too early to which they replied with a confused look and showed him the unpressed button making the grin adorning the Jokers face more eerie and prominent.  
He glanced around but just as his eyes would have set on me, the Batman had grabbed him an thrown him outside the ring, though with the Jokers flexible ability he just grabbed onto the broadcasting pole with one hand and foot before swinging #  
around and kicking the Batman in the face knocking him away, as he attempted to get up the Joker skipped over to the button punching it hard with his thumb, before scanning the roof for me.  
After I realised he had seen me it was too late, he was already grinning and I knew he had included me in his plans, jumping back into the fight he beat Batman up a little more making me giggle once again, but in my distraction I didn't notice the smaller of the two lackeys use one of the Jokers impressive modes of transportation out and make his way quickly on to my roof. When he landed with a thud just behind me, I jumped and would have fallen had he not grabbed me and pulled me harshly into his chest spun my arms behind me, as I was too shocked to fight I didn't protest until after my wrists were both securely tied behind me and he had hauled me up and over his shoulder making me yelp in shock.  
A few terrifying minutes later he had made his way back to the rooftop where Batman was fighting to get to the leaking gas barrels, so he didn't notice me or the goon get back and stand next to the other goon.  
After hearing a few more blows and odd sentences exchanged I was tossed onto the floor by the door watching as my captive goon launched himself at the Batman as the Joker bounded over to me making me recoil slightly as his grin and demonic eyes were too close for comfort.  
Gulping as he made a face as though he was examining a painting he suddenly grinned and grabbed my chin pointing it this way and that.  
"Well look at old Batsy! He can't save a damsel in distress!" He giggled in mock sadness before pulling me up and untying my hands only to re-tie them with some form of elastic which stuck to my skin making me cringe. Just as I finished trying to rid myself of the sticky goop I felt two large gloved hands grab my wrists and throw them around someones neck.  
Gulping I saw a smirking Joker.  
"Hello pretty! How would you like to dine with the Joker?!" He laughed out before he leapt from the roof making me clutch onto him more and make him laugh louder as one of his arms circled my waist and pinned me to him.  
I faintly saw a black blur trying to follow us, but my captor seemed desperate to keep away as he twisted around each bend before coming to a stop at a abandoned joke shop.  
Releasing me he pulled the stuff from my wrists and threw it at the wall making it stick, before he circled me with his hands clasped behind his back biting his top lip.  
"Well well well looks like I have a fan! Tell me Doll what's your name?" He said finally as he back flipped into a couch patting the spot next to him eagerly, slowly I shuffled over before he grabbed my arm and tossed me next to him like girlfriends do on a sleepover.  
"Um... I'm Charlotte..." I said unsure as he analyzed me.  
"Hmm I'm not much for common names ...I'm gonna call you Lotto! HEHAHAHAHEHA!" He burst into giggles which unfortunately made me want to giggle which he saw and grinned at.  
"So Lotto, Lottie Little Lottie Lotto, what do you think of that big bad batsy!?" He said with a gleam in his eye I couldn't identify. Gulping I told him the truth.  
"I think he's ok, but people rely on him too much especially when their are those like you, Penguin, Clayface and the other's who are now being called rogues about. I mean if you all teamed up the Batman wouldn't have a chance so in my book he's just that a man who try's too hard for something inevitable. This city is getting more and more rogues and he won't stand a chance soon..." I trailed off as he looked as though he would cry.  
"Oh my baby, let's see what can we do to make good ole batsy fall! I must say Lotto! Loving the team plan but... I'm more of a solo worker. More fun and pleasure for me!" He laughed manically making me let a few loose giggles escape. His laugh was contagious and despite knowing he is the most dangerous man in Gotham he is actually fun to talk to.  
"Hmm wanna go on the town Lotto!" I nodded not caring anymore, even if he kills me I have nothing else to do with my time or life so why not do what I want!  
"Hmm but FIRST! You need a costume, I'm bringing you up to my level. My apprentice..." He laughed and gave me a look that made my skin erupt in goosebumps before he leapt up.  
"What can Lotto be?! You my dear will show Batsy how easy it is to be the best that you can be!" He laughed erratically before dragging me out the warehouse and hot wiring the car to his fancy.  
A dark purple beetle. Before tearing of down the road leaving nothing but dust behind...  
When we stopped it was at the mall to which he quickly tossed a few odd bombs at the doors shattering the front half of the building making cash, clothes and other things that were for sale drift and fall around the road.  
Laughing me and the Joker skipped in to the most eccentric clothing store and he started ripping clothes of the hangers and tossing them too me as I giggled and ran into the changing room.  
When I exited finally happy with my costume The Jokers mouth dropped and he laughed in glee before grabbing my hand and pulling me to a make-up store and doing my face without letting me see.  
When done he pushed me into the closest floor length mirror and it was my turn for my mouth to drop.  
My large green eyes were made to look as though I crying yet my full lips were covered to make me look as though I was grinning.  
My face had been tinted in silver with a metallic red circle on my left cheek and a gold on my right. My button nose was left bare showing my nearly white creamy skin and the rest of my face that was visible just made my contradicting make-up play with a persons mind.  
My long thin legs were covered in pure white tights with tiny black buttons up the side of each leg starting from my ankle. My feet were bare showing my black toenails, which matched my fingernails.  
My thin torso was covered in a strapless bodice which was black leather with the white card logos on, Spade, Heart, Diamonds and Clubs,  
all of which were in a lined pattern just under my bust which was sprinkled in red glitter.  
And my skirt was puffy that reached mid-thigh, it was layered in white fabric ruffled until about three inches away from my skin and then had a single layer of black silk as the top of my skirt. It was extremely comfortable to move in and I knew I was able to fight in it if needed. And lastly my long red hair was hanging loose around my figure ending at my hips, with the odd plait in tied up at the end with black, green or purple ribbons.  
Whistling the Joker grabbed my hand and we were of. Within an hour we had blown up half the police building and got back Punch and Judy, stolen 200,000 worth of paintings which we then "improved" by painting the Jokers smile on them and the Card logo's on for me which were in the Jokers trademark colours to show he made me and we did this together.  
Spinning madly around I danced on the rooftop of the Museum of history as I laughed at the Joker as he painted a mural of us all together on the side of the said building.  
"Hey Ker! I spy with my little eye something dark, annoying and distracting!" I shouted to the Joker using my nickname for him when I saw the Batman grappling his was over to us.  
Sighing in a exasperated manner Joker flipped up the building scaffolding and perched himself next to me on the balls of his feet and knuckles watching as Batsy landed silently on the ledge corner making me grin.  
"You do know how to spoil a date don't you Batsy?" The Joker stated while rolling his eyes before flipping back and landing in the centre of the roof as Batman took a few steps toward us.  
I could feel him looking at me through the lenses of his mask as he angled himself as though he was about to make a jump to grab me.  
Giggling I spun again making my laughter fall in time with the Jokers before narrowing my eyes at Batman and flipping towards him suddenly catching him off guard as he fell of the corner. Laughing I twirled back to Joker as he smiled at me with his knowing grin before shouting "Punch! Judy! feel free to make sure he lands on his feet!" Laughing he spun with me as we leapt away onto the next roof as Punch and Judy cut the hook that Batman released to save himself, unfortunately he had another which he used to try and follow us.  
"Now Batsy you made me feel bad! We were planning our wedding on the day of your funeral!" Joker shouted as he leapt forward kicking Batman in the face with his feet before Batman could deflect the painful blow.  
I danced around the roof as Joker fought Batman and occasionally I landed a blow on Batman whenever he was about to grab or hurt Ker too badly.  
This dance lasted ages until I heard the distinct sound of a whip.  
Turning I saw Selina, or as she was at the moment my best friend Catwoman swing herself onto the roof we were occupying and land a double kick at the Jokers chest making him fall back and growl. I growled aswell as I went for Batman who was about to grab the distracted Joker but he caught my arm spinning me and tossing me into a pile of old crates left on the roof corner, they easily caved as my impact but I slammed into the corner of the ledge and unfortunately that started to crumble as well making not only Catwoman and Batman cry out it made the Joker leap for me and grab my hand just as the corner shifted and crumbled to dust into the street.  
"Meet again Batsy and next time you harm ma Lotto I. WON' !" The Joker spat before lifting my bruised form bridal style as Selina held batman off now understanding I was here willingly,and I knew she would follow soon... she always does.  
When we got back to the hide out the Joker was petting my head and laid me onto his bed ... well set of stacked mattresses in the corner of a multi purple coloured room. It was filled with guns, weapons and other joke stuff which I could only imagine.  
The growling Joker petted my hair until I was asleep and as I drifted of I heard him growl my name and kiss my forehead sloppily.  
I knew he was grinning and I also knew in the space of 7 hours we had the same mentality and understood one another, we laughed and joked, we are true partners and together we will make Gotham fall as we rule it as King and Queen in days ahead...

The End what do you think? Please review this was a quick one shot idea I head roaming my mind, I have been scared of writing a batman fanfic because I don't think I capture the personality of the Joker well. But review and give advice if you want they make me want to write more :)


End file.
